


Asra's Drunken Escapades

by gorgeousbookneerd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousbookneerd/pseuds/gorgeousbookneerd
Summary: A night out at the Rowdy Raven plus a magician with a painfully low alcohol tolerance results in a regretful Julian who has to put up with the magician's drunken antics.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Asra's Drunken Escapades

"Ilya, look it's my Little Beasty!"

Julian hitched him up higher on his shoulder and looked to where Asra was pointing. He huffed. Who knew drunk Magicians were so damn heavy?

"That's a pile of hay, Asra."

"Nooooo," he whined. "That's my pet! We should ride him." Asra stumbled out of his grasp and plopped himself stomach-first onto the pile of hay. "Oooh, he's soft." He rubbed his face deeper into the pile. "Why is he scratchy? He isn't supposed to be scratchy. Ilya! My pet is scratchy."

Julian pinched the spot between his eyebrows. He could feel the beginnings of a terrible headache coming along. This was the third time they'd stopped, thanks to the wonderful world as seen by a very drunk Magician.

On and on, Asra went about the mesmerizing colour of his apprentice's eyes: "It's like brown, green, red, blue, yellow, black, grey, and pink paint mixed together to create... brown. But it's not really brown. It's like pu-pur-p-pur-violet or red. COLORSFUL!"

Before that, it was a water hose that looked like Faust: "Hello Faust, I knew you loved sunbathing."

Julian had looked at the bright, full moon above them in disbelief.

It was final. Julian was never taking Asra to the Rowdy Raven for a drink ever again. He stood over the still-flailing Magician and shook his head.

Two drinks. Just _two_ drinks of mead infused with the venom of a tongue-eyed bat and the poor sod was knocked hard on his ass. He rolled his eyes. If Asra spent the amount of time he lovingly gazed at his apprentice to get his tolerance level up, they wouldn't be in this mess.

_The apprentice._

Julian's eyes widened. If there was one way to get Asra back on his feet, it was Kate. But it was a risk; Asra's magical apprentice was almost as good as him—almost because she tended to draw too much energy from emotions, resulting in rather... _explosive_ circumstances. And right now, it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. Kate would have his behind—and it was a really nice behind—if she found Asra this way.

He knelt down beside Asra and gently pried a piece of hay away from his mouth. "Asra," he said gently.

"Ilya," he replied, attempting to mimic Julian's voice and failing miserably. He gave him a dazed grin instead.

"I need you to get up before your apprentice finds you in this condition," Julian told him in a tone he would use to speak to a child in his care.

"But she's too far awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay." He prolonged the last word and sank face first into the hay, much to Julian's annoyance.

"You and your apprentice are linked. She'll know when you're in trouble. Please get up."

"No!" he called out like a petulant child.

"Asra, I need you to get up before your apprentice gets h—"

"Before his apprentice gets where?" a melodic voice laced with the tiniest hint of ice said from behind him.

Asra started snoring into the hay with a smile on his face. "Yay," he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd initially intended for this to be a collection of one shots focusing on Asra's drunken misadventures, but I haven't been in touch with the Arcana in so long. I might write more should I ever get back into it. Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
